Darkwing Duck NegaDucks Rage
by Elavana
Summary: NegaDuck found out Darkwing's true identity what will Darkwing duck do next


Gosalyn Slept safe and sound once again. Darkwing duck stood at her window and looked out to his sweet . He closed Gosalyn Window went over to her and kissed her head before he went off to bed. His Darkwing duck sute hanged in his closet. Soon he drifted off to sleep, not knowing he was being watched by no other than Negaduck himself.

" Soon, Darkwing Duck, I will rip your life apart starting with you're little brat" Negaduck smiled.

Night turned to day Gosalyn ran down the stairs and jumped right into her dads video games. She turned it on and started beating levels that Drake could never beat.

" WHOPY" Gosalyn cherred.

Drake slowly opened his eyes. He got up at the sound of Gosalyn voice. He ran down the stairs and slowly snook up on Gosalyn.

" Gosalyn" Drake said.

Gosalyn jumped.

" Dad," ," You're up early he he he" Gosalyn smiled.

Drake took the remote. He looked at it the new highscore.

" Gosalyn, you rock" Drake yelled.

Gosalyn smiled. Drake gave the second remote, to Gosalyn.

!CRUNCH, RADDLE VRRRRRR!

Drake and Gosalyn got up. Launchpad opened the door. Gosalyn and Drake followed.

" What is that" Drake yelled.

The roof started and walls started to shake. Drake held Gosalyn in his arms. An Giant robot stood in front of them all. It was Negaduck, he had figured it all out, because of launchpad. It wasn't his fault, it's not like he would know when Negaduck was watching him. Negaduck grabbed Drake with the robot. He gulped hard, and became mad.

" DAD, Let Go of Him" Gosalyn yelled.

" Get Gosalyn Out of Here" Drake yelled.

Negaduck glared at Gosalyn and smiled hard at Drake. Fear, was now in Drake.

" Get- out of guilt" Before he could say anything Negaduck made the grip tight.

He took his robot and took it towards Gosalyn. Drake tried to yell, but he couldn't.

POW

Gosalyn jumped over top of the robot hand and ran up the on of the arms. Negaduck yelled as she kicked him off of the controls. Drake fell to the ground. He held his hand out and catched Gosalyn. Negaduck just got back up into the robot.

" Darkwing duck this is going to be way more fun, Dad!" Negaduck laufed.

Drake grabbed Gosalyn and tossed him to launchpad. Launchpad took Gosalyn and ran away as fast as he could.

" DADDDDDDD!" Gosalyn yelled.

Negaduck grabbed Drake and whispered to him.

" She will be the one to break you darkwing" Negaduck smiled.

Drake pushed his arms out of the robot and landed on his feet and hands.

" You won't touch one hair on her head" Drake yelled.

Drake ran up the stairs dodging the missals, the whole roof started to brake. He had to get his weapons and costume. He got to the closet and jumped to the weapons right before Negaduck shot a missle right towards him.

BANG

Darkwing Duck Fell to the ground. Negaduck smiled, and picked him up.

" Fly Mallard fly to you're Gosalyn, but you won't be able to see her breathing" Negaduck smiled.

He tossed Darkwing duck to what was last of his home, and left off to hunt down Gosalyn and Launchpad.

…..

Launchpad put Gosalyn down at the secret tower. Gosalyn yelled and wanted to help save Darkwing. Launchpad got on his knees and held Gosalyn.

" You're dad will do anything to protect you and stay alive" Launchpad smiled.

Launchpad wiped her tears away, picked her up and sent tucked her into bed.

" Please be alright DW" Launchpad said as he started working on the Thunderquack.

Darkwing Duck Slowly opened up his eyes. He was tied up to a chair.

" Hey" Megavolt said.

Darkwing Duck yelled.

" No, No , No, I'm Good Honest" Megavolt smiled.

" I don't believe you," DW yelled.

Megavolt rolled his eyes.

" It's me Sparky, Drake can't you remember" Sparky smiled.

" How, do you know who I am," DW yelled.

DW yelled and tried to get out.

" If you're good than why am I tied up" Darkwing duck yelled.

" Because I knew that you would not let me talk" Sparky said while rolling his eyes again.

" I don't know who you are" DW yelled.

Sparky took off his goggles and hat.

" Wait, Wait, I don't understand why were you evil anyways" DW asked.

" I had thought you were killed at the fall dance, because of me, so I had to get my mind off things" Sparky said.

Sparky united Darkwing and gave him some weapons of his own.

" Thanx Sparky" Dw smiled.

" I'm going to try to get NegaDucks Attention, by taking the power out of the city," Sparky said.

Darkwing duck smiled and said okay. He then went off to find Gosalyn and Launchpad. Darkwing got onto his motorcycle and road throughout the city. Soon all of the buildings power went out. Everyone except for his secret layer.

" GOD, I FORGOT, THE LAYER, ISN'T RUN BY ELECTRICITY" Darkwing Yelled.

He road fast up to the tower, only to be seen my NegaDuck. Of course they both new Sparky was now good. Negaduck had sparky in his robot hands, choking him out cold. Darkwing yelled to launchpad to start up the Thunderquack. Gosalyn woke up fast and ran to Darkwing.

" Thank god you're okay Gosalyn" Darkwing smiled.

The bridge started to break.

" Hurry, Negaducks Coming" Darkwing yelled.

They all got into the Thunderquack and sped off as fast as they could. Negaduck saw them take off.

" Dummy"s there right in target" Negaduck smiled.

He pointed his gun right towards them and shot a missile, Sparky woke up and shocked Negaducks robot to malfunction, he then jumped out of the hands and started running towards the thunderquack on power towers. Gosalyn screamed as Darkwing held her tight.

" DAD, It's MegaVolt" Gosalyn yelled.

" Sparky, STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED" DW Yelled.

Sparky jumped up to to the thunderquack and used all of his power shock Gosalyn, darkwing duck and Launchpad safety on the ground. They all slide down the tower. All except sparky, he and the thunderquack still flying. Soon a burst of water shot towards Sparky.

" SPARKYYYYYYY!" DW yelled.

It was NegaDuck. Sparky looked for only a second.

BURST BANG

The ship and Sparky went down into the tower. Gosalyn and launchpad grabbed darkwing and moved out of the way.

CRASH

Sparky and the Thunderquack crashed. DW ran towards the wreckage. He opened the doors and pulled out sparky. He was all white and shocking wet.

" Sparky" Dw cried.

Gosalyn and launchpad walked over to them.

" D dad" Gosalyn asked.

" He's a old friends, Sparky is good," Dw cried.

DW shaked Sparky, soon he opened his eyes. Sparky coughfed.

" You guys are okay" Sparky smiled.

" yah, but you took a grate crash" Dw smiled.

Sparky smiled.

" Were a team" Dw said soft.

" We always was evan in dodgeball" Sparky laughed.

" The town will be lit forever now," Sparky smiled.

He slowly closed his eyes and died.

" It sure will Friend it sure will" Darkwing cried.

Darkwing duck started to cry, he held sparky in his arms, soon Negaduck had came.

Click

Darkwing looked at Negaduck. A gun held at Darkwings head.

" take out all of your weapons" Negaduck said.

Darkwing dropped all of his weapons. He put his hands up into the air. Negaduck snapped his fingers, as the fearson 4 came out and knocked launchpad out. Bushroot held Gosalyn. They other two held darkwing duck to the ground. Qwacket jack looked at Sparky.

" YOU KILLED HIM" CrackerJack yelled.

" So, what he was good", Negaduck rolled his eyes.

" No," Crackerjack yelled.

He let go of Darkwing and went over to Sparky.

" You gotta be kidding me, you got feeling for him, seriously" Negaduck laughed.

Crackerjack got up tossed his tossed around negaduck.

"What are you doing, I'm you're boss" Negaduck yelled.

" No, YOU KILLED MEGAVOLT, I'M JUST RENTENING THE FAVOR" CrackerJack yelled.

Gosalyn tried to break free. CrackerJack had gone against Negaduck, Negaduck took out his bombs and tossed it all around the toys and CrackerJack.

" UH OH" CrackJack gulped.

BOMB

Negaduck pointed his gun to Gosalyn.

" NOOOOOO!" Darkwing duck yelled.

BANG.

"GOSALYN" DW cried. He broke free and charged right towards Negaduck. Pushing him to the ground knocking out a diamond ball. Blood came out of Negaducks beak.

" What is this" Darkwing duck yelled.

" It's the three wishing ball" Bushroot said.

Negaduck yelled and pushed darkwing off of him and started to choke him with the wishing ball.

" ONE WISH LEFT, SO WHAT" Negaduck smiled.

Darkwing cried, as he looked at his baby girl laying pale and dead. He thought hard as it started to go dark.

" I wish Darkwing Duck Never Existed" Darkwing duck yelled.

" WHAT!" Negaduck yelled.

Negaducks hands started to go see through. Gosalyn sat up, the bullet was gone. Gosalyn screamed as she and launchpad ran to him.

"Dad You're displaying," Gosalyn cried.

" If darkwing duck never existed nether dose negaduck.

" NOOOO" Negaduck yelled as he fully disappeared. Sparky looked up and ran fast towards darkwing.

" DRAKE" Sparky yelled with tears.

" You'll always be my baby girl, Gosalyn" Darkwing duck said as he finally disappeared.

All that was left of darkwing duck was his costume.

" DAD" Gosalyn cried.

Gosalyn put her face into Launchpad and cried so hard.

" DAD" Gosalyn cried

" Drake" sparky cried.

" DW" Launchpad cried.

The town turned back to normal, the thunderquack sadly disnapered. No one gets remembered who darkwing duck was. Except for Gosalyn Launchpad and Sparky, that is the reason why their lives stayed the same.

" Dad" Gosalyn cried as they walked home.

Launchpad unlocked the door to the house and the three of them went in.

" What is that" Gosalyn said as she smelt the air of the house.

There was cake, drinks and cookies on the kitchen table. The house was normal and chips sat on the living room table.

WHISTLE

Gosalyn turned to the door.

" DADDDDDDDDDD!" Gosalyn screamed.

Gosalyn ran to Drake and jumped into his arms.

Launchpad and sparky's mouth dropped down.

" H- How" Sparky said.

" I wished Darkwing Duck never existed not Drake mallard.

" You're so Smart" Launchpad yelled as he hugged DW.

" Wait, does this mean, you won't be darkwing duck anymore" Sparky asked.

" HECK No, one I put on the costume people will remember, and soon Negaduck will be here once again, but not with the wishing ball" Darkwing smiled.

Everything was okay, everyone they cared about was alive the city was safe, and darkwing duck would always be the hero of St canard.

THE END

FINALLY I FIND"IT KILL SOMEBODY AND SAID THE END WOW


End file.
